


Three Sides to a Whole

by Jesi_Ki_Kage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Clextia - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Reunions, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesi_Ki_Kage/pseuds/Jesi_Ki_Kage
Summary: The last thing Clarke saw before she closed her eyes and surrendered to the welcome darkness was her mark. The third of a triangle, formed in the absence of the shape. An image splayed out on her wrist but warped, built along two lines that left a hollow between. A hollow forming the corner of a triangle.





	Three Sides to a Whole

Three Sides to a Whole

The last thing Clarke saw before she closed her eyes and surrendered to the welcome darkness was her mark. The third of a triangle, formed in the absence of the shape. An image splayed out on her wrist but warped, built along two lines that left a hollow between. A hollow forming the corner of a triangle. She knew it would form a triangle because she’d been lucky enough to meet one of the other corners.

Lexa.

As Clarke breathed her last she let her eyes slip closed, content with thoughts of her lost love and the hope that maybe now, maybe in her next life, she’d get a chance to meet the owner of the third corner.

* * *

Warmth. Comfort. Relaxation.

These were the first sensations Clarke registered. For a moment she savored them, before the unfamiliarity of it sparked a panic in her chest. She hadn’t felt this comfortable since the last time she’d slept in a genuine bed back in-

Bolting upright Clarke took in her surroundings.

Fur blankets. Streaming sunlight. Dozens of hanging candles.

Clarke’s breath began coming in short, pained wheezes. She scrambled to move, to get out of the room. She needed out of the room she’d avoided in her waking moments because she couldn’t run from the black stain that haunted her dreams.

Stumbling through the double doors Clarke bent at the waist, panting as she fought to bury her demons. Hands on her knees she worked to focus on the stone beneath her feet. To focus on something simple. Tracing patterns in the stone. Trace how this stone fit into that one led to a seam in a third that one could follow until…

White.

Subconsciously Clarke’s breathing slowed as her brain successfully found something else to focus on. Although this something might very well send her into another panic.

With weary movement Clarke glanced side to side and in front of her, careful to keep her head bowed. Her instinct was correct. Two-  no, three steps beyond her the stone design faded into white. Blank, empty, white. The doors and walls to the room behind her were still there, but they didn’t continue into a hallway on either side.

Taking a deep breath Clarke looked forward, her back straightening so that she was once again standing upright.

White, as far as the eye could see surrounded her.

Sheer and utter terror gripped her heart and left her frozen at the unknown in front of her and the horror behind her.

* * *

In the end Clarke sat where she had stood. Staring out into the white Clarke had no sense of time passing. While her mind wandered from thought to thought Clarke found that it was… different than she was used to.

She didn’t find her every thought consumed by a mix of desperation to help as many as she could and guilt over those she couldn’t. Instead she found herself detached in a sense, separate from her thoughts. She had done her part for her people. Her turn was done.

She’d left that life behind her and now she was… here.

Wherever here was.

A sudden bursting of green in front of her had Clarke startling and scrambling backwards until her back hit wood. Mesmerized she watched in amazement as a prairie sprung into existence at the edge of the stone floor she was sitting on. Beyond the prairie a forest began to grow. Clarke sat gaping at it, her brain trying to process the sudden change.

The door on which she was resting suddenly pulled away causing her to sprawl onto her back.

The person who had opened the door froze mid sentence as they registered her presence.

“Klark?”

“Lexa?”

* * *

“Klark you’re here! You made it! I wasn’t sure, but Kostia kept reassuring me that if I made it then surely you would too. I wanted to believe her I did, yet I couldn’t help but worry something in your Skaikru beliefs would keep you from us once your time came and-”

Clarke simply gaped at Lexa as the brunette helped her to her feet, rambling all the while. The woman in front of her looked like Lexa. She certainly had the same voice as Lexa even if it was as if she was a young, energetic version who didn’t have to-.

It hit Clarke then, what this meant.

How Lexa could ramble at her without a care in the world. It was because she _didn’t have a care in the world_. If this place really was what Clarke was becoming more and more certain it was, then the Lexa in front of her _was_ her Lexa, just without the burden of leadership on her shoulders.

The first few tears slipped out before Clarke even realized she was crying. Lexa noticed right away though. She always was hyper observant.

“Klark you’re- oof.”

Lexa’s comment was cut off as Clarke slammed into her for a tight hug. Clarke pushed all of her relief and worry and fear and confusion into that hug. Arms wrapped firmly around her waist and pulled her closer and oh- for a moment Clarke could hear the sound of thousands of warriors, could feel leather and metal under her fingers instead of the soft cloth she gripped now.

The moment passed.

“Leksa?”

Clarke tensed. Immediately Lexa’s hands began moving in soothing motions and soft reassurances were whispered in her ear. Slowly Lexa pulled herself lose in Clarke’s embrace, careful to not release her fully. Instead Lexa turned so that they each had one arm wrapped around the other. The shifting revealed the owner of the unknown voice.

Behind Lexa, standing near the bed, was another woman. Her dark hair was short, kept in tight braids. Her skin was a deep rich shade and her eyes a soft brown. Confusion and uncertainty radiated in every shift of her weight.

“Kostia, this is Klark. Klark, this is Kostia.”

Lexa gestured with her freehand between the two of them and immediately Clarke’s brain found something to fixate on. Lexa’s mark was still there on her wrist, the top part of the triangle to Clarke’s left base. Glancing at Costia, Clarke’s gaze searched for the proof Lexa had whispered to her during a pain filled confession after seeing Clarke’s mark.

There, on the inside of Costia’s wrist.

The right corner of the triangle.

The third piece.

Clarke’s breath caught. Her eyes widened and she reached out before realizing it would mean leaving Lexa’s safe embrace. Glancing between Lexa and Costia a huff escaped Clarke as she saw their confusion. Rolling her eyes Clarke grabbed Lexa’s wrist, shifting so that she could align her mark next to Lexa’s.

Looking over at Costia Clarke simply raised an eyebrow.

A startled laugh answered her as the shorter woman moved towards them. Shifting to stand on Lexa’s other side Costia leaned forward so that her wrist aligned with theirs. Her other arm came around to grip onto them for balance as she leaned over. The fact that she chose to grip on to Clarke instead of Lexa didn’t go unnoticed by either of the others.

When Costia’s mark aligned with their mark Clarke sagged into Lexa, her breath leaving her in one shaky exhale.

A perfect triangle, an equilateral triangle, stretched between their wrists. The images surrounding the triangle finally came into focus.

The tip bore a small rectangular object with a streak trailing it as the object hurled towards a crescent moon on the outside of Lexa's wrist. Small pin pricks for stars surrounded the object and the moon. On the other side of the tip, separated by the rectangle and it's tail, was a sun peaking out from the hallow space. Small clouds dotted the space. Both sides had the tops of trees where the image faded.

Clarke’s image held a forest beneath the sun. In the middle of this forest was a bridge over a small gully. The details of which had inspired Clarke's love of art. The trees hit the base of the triangle and transitioned into buildings. These buildings sat upside on Clarke’s wrist, showing damaged structures with narrow alleys in between.

Costia’s mark continued with two buildings before they shifted into their own upside down forest. The roots of Costia’s forest, however, reached upward at the corner to form into the waves of a small lake. Upon this lake sat a sailboat. The opposite shore was seen with more trees continuing past the end of Costia's mark and fading up towards where Lexa's began.

Three unique corners. Three unique pieces. Brought together to make a unique but complete whole.

The hand on Clarke’s shoulder gave a squeeze.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Klark.”

The smile that stretched over Clarke’s cheeks shifted the silently falling tears. It’s appearance reassuring the others that the tears were by no means sad. No, Clarke was in fact overjoyed. She had finally met her missing partner and been reunited with the other.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Costia.”

**_~fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Did a quick doodle of their marks during work today. Link below to my tumblr which has them. First one is an attempt at hyperlinking it.
> 
>  
> 
> https://standinshadowedsilence.tumblr.com/post/184868062954/clextia-soulmate-au-identifying-marks-ao3
> 
>  
> 
> https://standinshadowedsilence.tumblr.com/post/184868062954/clextia-soulmate-au-identifying-marks-ao3


End file.
